


Ethereal

by Aeiouna



Category: Kisarazu Cat's Eye
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I completely rushed the ending. I finished it four days later, so I was just trying to get my point across. Written in between the two movies, spoilers for the dorama and both movies though, if you haven't watched before. Part of <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/nanoljers/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/nanoljers/"><b>nanoljers</b></a>' Writo de Mayo, and <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/_stolenwords_/6937.html">Erika's super duper fic goal extraordinare!</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Ethereal

**Author's Note:**

> I completely rushed the ending. I finished it four days later, so I was just trying to get my point across. Written in between the two movies, spoilers for the dorama and both movies though, if you haven't watched before. Part of [](http://community.livejournal.com/nanoljers/profile)[**nanoljers**](http://community.livejournal.com/nanoljers/)' Writo de Mayo, and [Erika's super duper fic goal extraordinare!](http://community.livejournal.com/_stolenwords_/6937.html)

Futoshi Nakagomi couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to in days. Or was it weeks? The days started to blend.

He'd roll over, close his eyes, but visions of one of his best friends would fill his head. He buried his head in the pillow. "Bussan..." he shook his head, rolled over again and looked at the ceiling. It had been three months since Kohei Tabuchi had died, but time had yet to heal the wound left by the death.

"I never got to tell him either," he sighed, "N-not that it mattered." Because it didn't. It would have never mattered how much of a crush he had on the other man, there was always Mohko. And then came Yukke.

He closed his eyes again, curled up. Tried to sleep. He thought he'd felt a pair of arms wrap around him, but that couldn't have been. Whatever he felt, however, caused him to be a lot calmer, and he was able to sleep. He would never know the truth though.

Kohei traveled back to the other realm just before Futoshi woke up. He stared at one of his best friends, "I'll explain everything soon. I promise."


End file.
